Wojna przeciwko Królowi Liszowi
Wojna przeciwko Królowi Liszowi (zwana również wojną przeciwko Pladze, bitwą z Królem Liszem oraz wojną o Northrend) to trwający konflikt rozgrywający się w World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King. Rozpoczął się, gdy Varian Wrynn czynił przygotowania do ataku na Plagę, lecz Król Lisz go ubiegł i zaatakował Stormwind zanim Varian mógł wysłać swoje oddziały. W tym samym czasie Plaga zaatakowała Orgrimmar, co zapoczątkowało wojnę. Preludium :Główne artykuły: Zombie Infestation, Scourge Invasion (Ogrimmar), Scourge Invasion (Stormwind) Stolice Azeroth zaczęły otrzymywać tajemnicze ładunki z zatrutym ziarnem. Gdy ich mieszkańcy zaczęli spożywać to zboże, przemienili się w krwiożercze ghule, chyba że zostali uleczeni przez Srebrzysty Świt. Gdy wszystkie większe stolice padły ofiarą chaosu, na świecie pojawiły się nekropolie, znaczące drugą wojnę z Plagą. Poszukiwacze przygód zarówno z Przymierza, jak i Hordy walczyli zarówno z chorobą, jak i postępującymi armiami Plagi. Rozwścieczeni tym aktem Wódz Wojenny Thrall wraz z przywódcami Hordy, jak i Król Varian Wrynn zaplanowali inwazję na Northrend, by położyć kres życiu Króla Lisza raz na zawsze. Ostatnim aktem był bezpośredni atak na stolice Hordy i Przymierza. Orgrimmar i Stormwind zostały zaatakowane przez wielką armię Plagi składającą się z jaszczurów mrozu i plugastw. Bitwy o Stormwind i Orgrimmar zostały wygrane dzięki dzielnym bohaterom i ich przywódcom, co zapoczątkowało Ekspedycję Hordy i Awangardę Przymierza. Inwazja na Northrend Flota Ofensywy Wojennej Pieśni, składająca sięgłównie z okrętów zbudowanych przez gobliny w pobliskim Ratchet, zebrała się u wybrzeży Durotaru, by wyruszyć do Borealnej Tundry, podczas gdy armada Dłoni Zemsty Opuszczonych wyruszyła z Polan Tirisfal w kierunku Wyjącego Fiordu na drugim krańcu mroźnego kontynentu. Natknięto się wtedy na taunka, od wieków zagubioną rasę taurenów, która walczyła w beznadziejnej wolnie z Plagą. Dzięki pomocy poszukiwaczy przygód taunka zostali ocaleni i z radością wstąpili w szeregi Hordy, by odzyskać swą ojczyznę. W tym samym czasie flota Ekspedycji Rycerstwa wyruszyła ze Stormwind i Portu Menethil, wznosząc nową bazę w Borealnej Tundrze, którą nazwano Fortem Rycerstwa, jak również napotykając zaginionych braci w Valgarde w Wyjącym Fiordzie. Ekspedycja krasnoludów zwana Ligą Odkrywców wyruszyła razem z Przymierzem, mając nadzieję odnaleźć nowe ślady przeszłości i wspomóc ludzi w walce przeciwko Królowi Liszowi. Podobnie jak Horda, krasnoludy natknęły się na plemię swych kuzynów zwanych dziećmi mrozu, którzy walczyli nie tylko z Plagą, ale i innymi zagrożeniami. Mimo podejrzeń wstąpili oni do Przymierza i przysięgli je wspierać, jak tylko będą mogliu. Kirin Tor, przenosząc świeżo odbudowany Dalaran do Northrend na front Wojny Ogniwa toczonej z Malygosem, również wsparli obie frakcje w walce z Plagą i zaoferowali bezpieczne schronienie dla wędrowców w swoim mieście. Sunreaverzy oraz Srebrzysty Pakt reprezentują obie frakcje w Wojnie Ogniwa, jednak zbytnio nie zasłużyli się w walce z Królem Liszem, chociaż poziom ich zaangażowania wzrósł od czasu rozpoczęcia Srebrzystego Turnieju w północno-wschodniej Koronie Lodu. Wczesne bitwy Pierwsze bitwy opierały się głównie na bronieniu nowo wzniesionych baz w Northrend. Zarówno Plaga, jak i sprzymierzeni z nią vrykule atakowali ekspedycje, wywołując znaczne straty. Znów dzięki pomocy poszukiwaczy przygód frakcje były w stanie wytrzymać te szturmy i zyskać sojuszników w Northrend. Wśród batalii można wymienić bitwę o Osadę Lodowa Mgła, atak na Ostoję Wojennej Pieśni, jak również rajdy na Valgarde i Fort Rycerstwa. Kontratak Gdy umocniono pozycje w Northrend, Horda i Przymierze zdecydowały się wyeliminować zagrożenie ze strony towarzyszących Królowi Liszowi vrykuli, skupiając działania na Forcie Utgarde oraz innych wioskach vrykuli w Northrend, zarówno by osłabić całościową potęgę Hordy, jak i zyskać strategiczną przewagę nad drugą frakcją. Przenosząc się dalej w głąb Smoczego Cmentarzyska, Przymierze w Forcie Garda Zimy zostało zaatakowane przez nekropolię Plagi Naxxramas, podczas gdy Horda w Młocie Agmara została odcięta przez nerubian z Azjol-Nerub. W tym momencie Król Lisz rozpoczął ataki na smocze kaplice w krainie, wskrzeszając szczątki martwych smoczych dzieci jako nieumarłe jaszczury mrozu, bursztynowe jaszczury i magmowe jaszczury. Bohaterowie robili, co mogli, by czasowo zastopować to nowe zagrożenie. Uwolnione od groźby natychmiastowego ataku, obie frakcje wysłały swych najlepszych do walki bezpośredniej z Królem Liszem pod Angratharem Bramą Przekleństwa. Angrathar Brama Przekleństwa thumb|300px|right :Główne artykuły: Battle of Angrathar the Wrathgate, Battle for the Undercity Członkowie Hordy i Przymierza walczący podczas oblężenia Angratharu Bramy Przekleństwa sformowali tymczasowy sojusz, skupiając swe ataki na Pladze, a nie na samych sobie. Dzięki wsparciu lotniczemu smoczych stad, obu frakcjom udało się wyprowadzić śmiały atak na bramę i odbić ją z rąk Plagi. Tam Bolvar Fordragon i Saurfang Młodszy wezwali Króla Lisza, by osobiście stanął do walki, zamiast wysyłać swe sługi. Król Lisz ruszył do bitwy i szybko zabił Saurfanga Młodszego. Zanim Bolvar i Król Lisz mogli wymienić ciosy, Starszy Aptekarz Putress, przywódca Królewskiego Towarzystwa Aptekarskiego i twórca Nowej Plagi zdradził Hordę i cisnął swą plagę na walczących poniżej wojowników. Doprowadziła ona do śmierci większości sił Przymierza, Hordy i Plagi pod Bramą Przekleństwa, wyglądało na to, że wśród zabitych był Bolvar Fordragon, a Król Lisz został ciężko ranny. Ta zdrada i następująca po niej Bitwa o Undercity położyły kres siedmiu latom zimnej wojny między Hordą a Przymierzem. Późniejsze bitwy Kult Wilka i konflikt z Drakuru Gdy wybuchła nowa wojna między Hordą a Przymierzem po zdradzie Putressa, jedynie Srebrzysta Krucjata i Rycerze Hebanowego Ostrza pozostali w pełni zaangażowani w walkę z Królem Liszem. Kirin Tor, zajęci walką toczącą się między Hordą a Przymierzem, walczyli na dwóch frontach: przeciwko Królowi Liszowi i Malygosowi Tkaczowi Zaklęć i jego niebieskiemu stadu smoków. W tym samym czasie Srebrzystej Krucjacie i Rycerzom Hebanowego Ostrza udało się dobrze okopać w Zul'Draku. Tymczasem Horda i Przymierze zaczęli toczyć walkę o bogate złoża surowców, takich jak drewno i minerały, na Wzgórzach Grizzly. Gdy Przymierze próbowało zyskać sojuszników przeciwko Hordzie, a Horda próbowała atakować zamieszkujących wzgórza ludzi, obie strony odkryły istnienie tajemniczej organizacji znanej jako Kult wilka. Dzięki wysiłkom Ruuny Ślepej, bohaterowie obu stron odkryli, że worgeni z kultu wilka są prowadzeni przez nikogo innego, jak Arcymaga Arugala, obecnie odrodzonego jako Cień Arugala po śmierci z ręki Opuszczonych. Konflikt narastał między Hordą a Przymierzem, a bohaterowie, oczywiście nieświadomie, wspomogli Drakuru w zniszczeniu opierających się plemion trolli i odzyskaniu Fortu Drak'Tharon dla Plagi. Wzmocniony przez Króla Lisza Władca Drakuru użył swych nowych mocy, by podbić pozostałych w Zul'Draku trolli i wysłać ich do otwartej walki ze Srebrzystą Krucjatą i Rycerzami Hebanowego Ostrza. Po tym, jak rycerze Hebanowego Ostrza wysłali szpiegów i odkryli operację Drakuru związaną z trollami martwej krwi, został on zabity przez Króla Lisza za nie wykrycie intruzów. Złamany front Rozprawiwszy się z Drakuru, Srebrzysta Krucjata i Rycerze Hebanowego Ostrza założyli bazy na samej Lodowej Koronie, odzyskując tereny począwszy od Srebrzystej Awangardy. Jednak Horda i Przymierze użyli tego, co najlepszego mogła zaoferować goblińska i gnomia inżynieria i użyli okrętów powietrznych, by wlecieć na Lodowiec Korony Lodu. Na południe od Mord'Retharu: Bramy Śmierci siły Przymierza zaatakowały Plagę strzeżącą bramy, próbując przejąć nad nią kontrolę, zanim uda się to Hordzie. Jednakże Horda zaatakowała Przymierze od tyłu, pozostawiając obie strony odsłonięte na atak Plagi. Mimo strat, Horda zyskała cenny czas, dzięki któremu mogła zyskać strategiczną przewagę. Srebrzysty Turniej :Główny artykuł: Argent Tournament Gdy dwie frakcje zajęły się wojną między sobą, Srebrzysta Krucjata, podejmując próbę zjednoczenia ich w walce przeciw Królowi Liszowi, rozpoczęła Srebrzysty Turniej na północnych obrzeżach Lodowej Korony. Turniej poza zadaniem zjednoczenia Hordy i Przymierza, został opracowany, by wyszkolić ich armię do walki z nieumarłymi i, co ważniejsze, wyłonić najlepszych wojowników z każdej frakcji, którzy mieli wejść w skład niewielkiej siły uderzeniowej mającej zaatakoważ położoną na południu Cytadelę Lodowej Korony. Powodem formowania niewielkiego oddziału był fakt, że każda strata zasili szeregi Plagi i zostawiłaby cały Azeroth odsłonięty na atak. Upadek Króla Lisza thumb|300px|right :Główne artykuły: Frozen Halls, Icecrown Citadel (instancja) Po tym jak Srebrzysty Turniej zakończył się śmiercią Anub'araka, Srebrzysta Krucjata, dowodzona przez Wysokiego Lorda Tiriona Fordringa, ukuła sojusz z rycerzami Hebanowego Ostrza Wysokiego Lorda Dariona Mograine'a. Tak narodził się Cienisty Werdykt. Dwie różne ideowo frakcje zjednoczyły się w jednym, wspólnym celu: ostatecznym ataku na Plagę w Cytadeli Lodowej Korony i zniszczeniu Króla Lisza. W tym czasie bohaterowie Hordy i Przymierza skradali się za liniami wroga przez Halle Odbicia, gdzie sądzono, że spoczywa niestrzeżone Ostrze Mrozu. Podczas próby porozumienia się z duszami uwięzionymi w ostrzu miecza, pojawił się duch Uthera Przynoszącego Światło, ostrzegając, że Król Lisz może zostać zniszczony tylko tam, gdzie został stworzony: na Zamarzniętym Tronie. Okazało się również, że nawet jeśli Arthas zostanie zniszczony, ktoś będzie musiał dokonać ostatecznego poświęcenia i zająć jego miejsce jako pana Plagi, inaczej rozpleniłaby się po świecie jak szarańcza pożarająca wszystko na swej drodze. Podczas podróży Cienistego Werdyktu przez Cytadelę okazało się, że Bolvar Fordragon został schwytany przez Plagę i był bezlitośnie torturowany przez Króla Lisza. Mimo usilnych prób złamania go, Bolvar przetrwał. Horda i Przymierze skupili się na próbie odbicia Bolvara, by zakończyć nadchodzący konflikt między frakcjami i stawić czoła Królowi Liszowi. Te chwalebne cele przestały mieć jednak znaczenie podczas wchodzenia do wyższej Cytadeli, gdy Przymierze i Horda starły się w pojedynku dwóch gigantycznych powietrznych okrętów: Łamacza Niebios dowodzonego przez Muradina Bronzebearda oraz Młota Orgrima dowodzonego przez Varoka Saurfanga. Ostatecznie tylko jedna frakcja wywalczy sobie wejście do wyższej Cytadeli. Gdy do niej ruszyli, otworzyły się wrota, by ukazać Sprowadzającego Śmierć: Dranosha Saurfangsa, drugiego dowódcę spod Bramy Przekleństwa, który został podniesiony z martwych przez Króla Lisza i obecnie strzegł wyższych komnat. Zamiast zmierzenia się z dowódcami, Sprowadzający Śmierć ich unieruchamia i rusza do walki z poszukiwaczami przygód, którzy im towarzyszyli na pokładzie okrętów. Po przerażającej bitwie Saurfang Sprowadzający Śmierć pada, a załamany ojciec przybywa, by zabrać ciało swego syna. Poszukiwacze przygód w towarzystwie Tiriona Fordringa wreszcie dotarli do Zamarzniętego Tronu na szczycie Cytadeli Lodowej Korony, gdzie stoczyli bitwę z Królem Liszem. Wreszcie Ostrze Mrozu zostało strzaskane, a Arthas umarł. Uwolniony duch Terenasa wspierał syna, gdy ten umierał, a następnie przypomniał Tirionowi, że ktoś musi zająć miejsce Arthasa jako Króla Lisza, by podtrzymać kontrolę nad Plagą. Gdy Tirion przygotowywał się do podźwignięcia tego przerażającego brzemienia, pojawił się Bolvar Fordragon, okrutnie poparzony przez smoczy ogień, który stopił jego ciało pod Bramą Przekleństwa. Powiedział on Tirionowi, że nie ma dla niego miejsca wśród żywych i że on musi dokonać tej ofiary. Tirion umieścił hełm na głowie nieumarłego paladyna, a gdy lód tronu zaczął go otaczać, powiedział, że ma powiedzieć wszystkim, że Król Lisz umarł, a Bolvar Fordragon zginął wraz z nim. de:Krieg gegen den Lichkönig en:War against the Lich King es:Guerra contra el Rey Exánime Kategoria:Wojny Kategoria:World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King Kategoria:Historia